Talk:Eldhrimnir
Testimonials *Can be duoed by a skilled NIN & WHM or MNK & RDM. *Trioed by PLD/WAR, SAM/WAR, RDM/WHM. *Soloable by RDM/NIN using Bind kite method along the small path East. *Duo'ed by NIN/DNC and WHM/SCH. Easy fight with evasion gear, can land all para/slow/blind, -ga always did 550-700 dmg to NIN. *NIN/DRK is very effective for this fight. Arcana Killer will intimidate the magic pot quite often. stun is very good for stunning it's -ga spells too. though if you do use NIN/DRK, u'll need refresh of some sort, be it in the form of a RDM or some drinks.--Haimon 14:52, 14 July 2008 (UTC) *Easily trioed by a RDM/BLM and 2 BLU/NIN at 75 with decent gear. Pulled the mob to the empty path south of the '???' to avoid magic aggro from the weapons and doll that roam around the pop location. 3 min fight.--Braddon 16:30, 25 September 2008 (UTC) *Duoed with a skilled MNK/NIN and WHM/SCH. As already suggested, pull the NM to the empty path to the south. The fight was very easy, even with only slow up on NM. Keep haste up on MNK and you should only need to toss a few cures when it casts -ga spells! *Duoed by DNC/NIN(well geared)+ WHM/BLM, started full buffed and 300tp,we were fighting it in the south path like recommended often.dnc needs to get haste all the time and haste samba himself, whm needs to cast slow paralyze and silence all time.mostly no cures from the whm needed.i was able to stun the pot with dncstun. the -ga's didnt hurt that much tho - just need barfira up all the time. allthough i needed about 80 shihei's, so i can recommend this combo very well,we never had any troubles. gl Sneaker - Server Asura *Extremely easy trio by WHM/SCH, SMN/WHM and SAM/NIN. PDT- gear such as Arhat's set will help immensely, as the pot hits quite hard. Other than that, nothing special, just don't stupid with shadows, as he hits pretty fast. Yondaime86 21:19, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Post Level-Cap Increase *Soloable as a 90 THF/DNC. Used Twilight Knife with EVA/Haste gear and 352 EVA Skill. Started with 300%TP and full Finishing Move. Used TP only to Curing Waltz III and Healing Waltz and only used my Finishing Move for Reverse Flourish. Had a couple close calls from Area of Effect spells and Double Ray. ** Don't do this. Use Finishing Move for Violent Flourish to interrupt all spell casts and take 0 damage from magic. *Also soloable by 90MNK/DNC using Revenant Fists +2 and full damage gear. /NIN would likely have been better because the only real threat I faced was getting hit by Blizzard IV for 664 damage. The fight was short enough that it only had a chance to try cast 4 spells: Blizzard IV x2 (1 interrupted), Bio II and Blaze Spikes. I did 9628 damage to it before it died.--Madranta 05:53, February 14, 2011 (UTC) **Gear irrelevant, just use Violent Flourish in tandem with Stutter Step to interrupt all spell casts. Guaranteed 0 damage from all spells. /DNC is the preferred subjob for this NM. *Soloed WAR90/DNC45 Dual Wielded Axes, Most gear was +2 Ravenger, Cleared two Weapons for 300tp and five finishing moves, Sneak popped NM, Ran south to door at (M-10) Turn toward mob and Tomahawked it, Popped Bloodrage Retaliation Drain Samba II, Saved tp for Curing Waltz III and Healing Waltz, Used Violent Flourish once to stun t4 spell, fight done in 4 plus minutes * Very easy solo for Dnc/Nin 90 *Do not be mislead by some of the testimonials at 90. Any job /DNC can easily solo this mob with the use of Violent Flourish and Stutter Step for SPELLS only. This guarantees it never gets a spell off. Has low accuracy against a level 90. Soloed on MNK with average gear. Standard buffs (Focus, Dodge, Impetus, Perfect Counter) and used Violent Flourish for any damaging spells. It tried to cast Bind once and Water IV twice, all three stunned by Violent Flourish, before dieing. Asuran Fists hitting for ~1200 each time, only took 3 to kill it. Took 0 damage, extremely easy. --Dark494 20:12, August 28, 2011 (UTC) * Soloed as DRG/WHM at 90. Usual Buffs before Pro/Shell SS Blink Haste. opened with Dia II and Angon, Drakes hitting for 1800, soul jump, sprit jump, drakes again. It got a bliz 4 and thunder 4 off but healing breath easily covered it. The weapons didnt seem to agro when popping but still kited back out of magic agro range. Gassroll Siren 30/08/2011 * Very easy solo as WHM99/NIN49. Used perhaps ~600MP throughout (being generous) as I didn't bother with shadows too much. Used Molva Maul/Magnus Hammer combo, nothing special about gear - 18% gear haste, 11% -PDT only. Misery/Auspice/Pro V/Shell V/Haste maintained throughout, with book refresh. Slow, paralyze, silence, flash etc. all stick easily on the NM making the fight a breeze. Hits approx ~130ish with moderate accuracy making stoneskin almost not worth casting, but plenty of time to cure between attack rounds as and when needed. Was never in danger. --Valafar 15:41, April 21, 2012 (UTC)